


Dreams

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Charmed
Genre: Complete, Gen, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prue's death, not a single night went by where Piper didn't dream of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago. It was originally posted on FF.net.

**_Dreams:_ **

After Prue's death, not a single night went by where Piper didn't dream of her.

The dreams were differed some nights.

Some were of their childhood, growing up together. Others were when they were older, directly before Grams's death, before they became witches, and everything took a turn for the worse. She also had dreams where she saw Shax's deadly blast tearing Prue through the wall that the foyer and then sunroom shared over and over and over again. Sometimes she dreamed of the funeral, helplessly gazing at the white coffin, decorated with flowers.

She would always wake up screaming and crying, waking up Phoebe and Leo who would then shush her and rock her back to sleep. She would wake up in the morning, feeling drained and exhausted and miserable, missing the sounds of Prue getting ready for work.

She felt guilty all the time.

Guilty because she lived and Prue didn't. Guilty because she didn't do anything to try and save her big sister. Guilty for depriving Phoebe and Leo of sleep. Guilty because she knew that they felt grief too, but were keeping it together especially for her. Guilty because she just couldn't seem to accept Paige into her family or her heart.

Earlier that day, she had finally let out all her emotions and it felt relived and wretched at the same time.

That night her dreams took an even stranger turn. The scene in the mausoleum replayed.

" _It is okay to hate, Prue," Paige told Piper, who was desperately trying to escape the mausoleum to no avail._

" _How dare you…" she hissed, turning to face her new sister._

" _How dare you leave me!" She screeched, running to Prue's headstone, hitting it as hard as she could in frustration. There would probably be bruises on her palms later, but she didn't feel the pain. The only pain she felt was in her heart._

" _How could you just go and die and leave me here all alone?" she asked. "Please come back! I need you please come back!" she pleaded, sinking to the ground in tears._

_This would be the part would Leo would hold her and tell her that everything was alright like he always did. It wasn't alright, though. It would_ never _be alright._

_Instead of Leo, though, it was the last person she expected. It was Prue._

" _I'm sorry," Prue whispered sinking next to her little sister. "I'm so sorry. "_

_Piper was surprised to see faint tears in her eyes. Prue hardly every cried; she had always been the strongest of them. She was the one who took care of little sisters whenever they cried._

" _You risked your life every day…did you ever think what would happen to me and Phoebe if you were gone? How could you think that I could live without you?" She dissolved into tears once again._

_Prue held her as she sobbed just like she did when they were younger._

" _I never wanted to leave you," Prue said softly. "I never meant to."_

_I know, Piper wanted to choke out, but she was too consumed by her tears and sorrow._

" _I still watch over you and Phoebe. And Paige now, too. I always will." Prue gently pressed her lips to Piper's temple._

And then she woke up and Prue was still gone. Yet, she still felt at peace.

"Did you sleep?" Pheobe asked later, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah…actually, better than I have in a while," Piper replied.

And it was true. She had actually stayed asleep the whole night, a rare occurrence as of late. She had the feeling that her dreams would finally leave her at peace.

 


End file.
